


There She Goes

by BwayMaura



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mid-Canon, Songfic, kind of??, mentions of drinking, orpheus writes ‘there she goes’ for eurydice cause i’m a white man’s whore, takes place right before ‘living it up on top’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwayMaura/pseuds/BwayMaura
Summary: It’s a slow afternoon in the bar and Eurydice takes to bugging Orpheus about the song he’s writing.—based off of ‘there she goes’ by reeve carney





	There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> alright, y’all, go to spotify or wherever you listen to your music and turn on ‘there she goes’ by reeve carney. then come back and read this. it’s so much better that way lol. 
> 
> also, spot the ensemble member name used here ;)

“What are you working on, ‘Poet’?” Eurydice teased as she tried to peer over his shoulder at the lyrics he was writing in his notebook.

Orpheus face went bright red and immediately shut it which made her groan lowly.

“C’mon, I want to know about this song that gonna bring back the spring!” She exclaimed, trying to snatch the book out of his hands but to no avail.

“You should know that what I was working on wasn’t that song. That’s still a work in progress.” He said as he slipped his book into his apron pocket.

Eurydice huffed and hopped up on to the counter of the bar, much to Orpheus’ annoyance and slight awe. He had  _ just _ cleaned that top and here she was sitting on it but...she did look really good. The smoky lights of the bar casted shadows on her face in the most gorgeous way. If he had talent with a paintbrush, maybe he could paint it...

But for now, a song would have to do.

“Well, then tell me about this song. What’s it about?” She grinned with her tongue sticking slightly between her teeth.

That was another thing he loved about her. When she was truly happy and at ease, she gave up trying to look tough and aloof, and was just...Eurydice.

“It’s...different, I’ll say that.” He kept his answer vague and it obviously wasn’t good enough for her by the way she whined.

“At least tell me one  _ specific _ thing about it.” She said as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar.

“Eurydice, it’s 2 in the afternoon.” He reminded gently, going to pull it away but she kept it close to herself.

“And you’re stubborn as hell and won’t tell me anything about your song.” She poured a glass and took it back quickly and without a sweat. She was always known for being able to hold her liquor 

Now, I’m waiting.” 

He smiled at her before pulling out his journal, tracing his own chicken scratch with the tips of his fingers. Lead made its way into the grooves in the calluses of his fingers.

Orpheus couldn’t tell her what it was about, it was about a man falling in love at first sight, she would know it was about her! 

So, he decided it was smarter to just talk about the technical aspect. She might not understand everything about it but it was easier to explain on his end.

“I’ve been borrowing John’s bass and I’m including it in this song. It feels like...” He trailed off. Even though he was a Poet and was supposed to be godly (literally) at this, his art was sometimes even eluding him in how to describe it.

He sat up on the counter with her so he could look at her directly,

“You know the feeling, when you’re traveling and you’re at a bar and everything feels so fresh? The tables aren’t like the ones back home, the brandy doesn’t taste  _ quite _ the same and the people are kind in manners. And, you have that thought that ‘Hey, I want to know everything about you all’?” 

Orpheus’ face flushed red as he realized how intense he had become when he was describing the song. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to get rid of the embarrassment that prickled there.

She nodded with her eyes wide, the story he told just unfolding out before her.

Unbeknownst to him, he just described how she felt for the last few months. Something about this bar, with its rickety chairs and and smoke marking the walls, was different. And she was determined to find out what it was.

“Will you sing it for me? Just a little.” Eurydice begged (but she would never admit it).

And, how could he deny her when she looked at him like that? Like he was a painting that should be displayed in a temple, like he was the next coming on Adonis that the women would worship.

Like he was  _ worth _ something.

“Hold on, let me see if John left his guitar in the back room. It doesn’t sound right without the bass.” He muttered, hopping off the bar to go check the small closet they used to store instruments.

Lo and behold, there it sat on top of his case (Orpheus made a mental note to remind John that something would happen to the plugs if he kept leaving it out) and he lifted it, feeling the strange weight in his hand.

They always said that only a player’s guitar would feel natural in their hands. As if it was a part of themself. Orpheus didn’t know the validity of that statement but he did know one thing.

This bass was  _ heavy _ .

He made his way over to the stage and began to plug it in to the speaker, testing a few chords until he was content. Eurydice made her way over and sat on the edge of the stage with him.

Suddenly, fear struck Orpheus’ heart, “It-it’s not finished yet, so it won’t be perfect.”

“Whatever you play, I’m sure it will be fine. C’mon, play for me.”

He cleared his throat unnecessarily before he began to strum. And it wasn’t perfect, you could tell just by how his fingers trembled over the string that this wasn’t his instrument. But his vocals more than made up for it.

_ “There she goes, once again _

_ She's the kind of girl who'll drive a poor boy insane _

_ As she strolls down the lane _

_ Every word prepared eludes my heart can't explain _

_ Maybe this time I'll be brave and tell her how I feel...” _

Orpheus began to hum the melody for the parts he hadn’t written lyrics for yet. Something shook Eurydice to the core but she couldn’t tell if it was the vibrations from the speaker, the rumble of his voice, the lyrics, or all three wrapped up into one.

She would guess the latter.

After a few minutes, his song began to taper off until he finally stopped.

“What did you think? Did you like it? Oh I shouldn’t have-Mhm!” His ramblings were cut off by Eurydice’s lips 

He knew it was the helpless romantic in him but he had never felt like this before. There had been tons of men and women all around but no one had ever caught his attention and heart like she had. It was at this moment of their first kiss that he realized he couldn’t let her go. It would kill him if he ever had to let Eurydice go.

She pulled away after a few minutes and her eyes were cast down, almost ashamed. Orpheus pushed her chin up gently and she gave him a soft smile.

“I’ll see you tonight. Finish that song, it seems like it was written about a pretty special woman.” She stood from the stage, grabbed her bag, and left the bar.

And if Orpheus was honest, he wished she never had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! just something a little short before i expand my little family for these nerds (and believe me, it’s gonna be a doozy). i never write in the canon for this couple so this is very new to me.
> 
> maybe i should make a whole series based off of songs from ‘youth is wasted’
> 
> please comment and give out some kudos, they really help me out!


End file.
